


VID - Vagina Monsters (Gold) [tys]

by kiki_miserychic



Category: 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016), Alien (1979), Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens (1986), Blade (Movie Series), Starship Troopers (1997), The Neon Demon (2016), The Thing (2011), Urge (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Vaginally inspired monsters.





	

**vid title:** Vagina Monsters (Gold) [tys]  
 **music:** Kiiara featuring Lil Wayne  
 **source:** 10 Cloverfield Lane, Alien, Aliens, Alien vs. Predator, Blade II, Blade Trinity, Starship Troppers, Starship Troopers 3: Marauder, The Neon Demon, The Things (2011), and Urge  
 **duration:** 1:43  
 **Notes:** Made for a YouTube test your skills challenge.  
 **summary:** Vaginally inspired monsters.  
 **content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)

**download:** [streaming video](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/kikimiserychic/clips/tys-vagina-monsters-gold#)   
[66.17mb m4v via mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?2lp7ongwb26kt7y)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/153744940065)  
[ao3]()

_Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know_  
Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me 

_Gold up in my, gold up in my teeth (gold up, gold up in my teeth)_  
Taste like money when I speak (gold up, gold up in my teeth)  
And I missed you in the basement (yeah, gold up in my teeth)  
Bodies on the pavement (oh, gold up in my teeth) 

_And if you love me, love me but you never let me go_  
And the roof was on fire, you never let me know  
Say you're sorry honey, but you never really show (gold up in my teeth)  
And I could leave the party without ever letting you know  
Without ever letting you know 

_Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me without ever letting you know_

_Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me without ever letting you know_

_Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Roof is falling let me love me without ever letting you know_

_Roof is falling let me love me falling I just know  
Without ever letting you know_


End file.
